1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to automated component handling systems and more specifically to robotic systems which include a chuck mechanism especially adapted to handle elongated components such as lead wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art chuck-type supporting mechanisms have tended to be rather bulky or cumbersome because of the complexity of the jaw mechanisms. Additionally, the prior art chucks utilized by prior art systems were loaded by sliding the component centrally into the jaws from either end. By contrast, the invention provides a robotic component handling system with a chuck which can be side loaded.